


The Sexy Librarian

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: He Told Me I Had A Supernatural Smile [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel being... well... Castiel, Castiel getting caught up in the angst, Character Insert, Dean actually being a good brother and wingman in the end, Dean being a frakin jerk, F/M, Sam being done with everyone, Sam being frustrated and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: I've always loved doing research. Even if I didn't, I'd have to because Dean is a grade-A lazy ass. Though Castiel tries to help, really, I'm the one who does the research in this damn pack of morons. So when I have to go to the damn public library, you shut the hell up and take me there. But as I was reading a certain boring book on a certain boring day, this girl with the great smile had me hooked the moment she turned my way, now my visits to the library isn't for research anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I DID NOT EVEN ATTEMPT TO SPELL PROOF THIS. SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I'LL DO IT SOME OTHER DAY.  
> SORRY AGAIN  
> AND GOODBYE  
> xxx

"Did you find it yet?" my brother asked me for what feels like the hundreth time.

"You know, instead of being an impatient _ass-butt,_ you could actually help me, y'know." I muttered as I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't it be better if we used the internet for this?" Castiel asked.

I huffed and shrugged, "Well, this book's like a hundred years old, literally. I don't really think they'd have information on something this old on the net, but you can try searching for it. If you find nothing though, can you ask the librarian for some other related books they might have in their archive?" I told Castiel, as I continued to search for some sort of answer or solution to this seemingly hopeless case of ours.

Castiel nodded and trailed off, Dean on the other hand kept on tapping his finger on the wooden table in between us. I kicked him from underneath and he sent a look that could kill my way. He then tried to kick me too but I saw that coming and had moved my legs away from his kicking range right after kicking him.

Minutes later of doing pointless annoying things, he huffed then stood up from the seat in front if mine. "I'm going to go and get some comics."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Appreciate the help, ding-dong."

He winked and clicked his tongue as he walked away to find whatever comics he could in the busy yet quiet library.

 

I scanned through the page, slowly growing impatient and honestly, just pissed that I could not see anything even close to what I was looking for. After flipping page after page, I started boucing my right leg and tapping on the table, my eyes failing to stay on the page of the browning book. It was when I heard a soft groan from in front of me that I diverted my attention elsewhere, potentially giving up my search.

There was a woman wearing jeans, sneakers, and a black shirt, attempting to put back a book on the top shelf. I grew amused.

No, she was not short, in fact her legs were quite long. It was because she was holding too many books, which was why she could not put the thick, hard bound book back on the shelf.

I took advantage of the situation, leaving the book I was reading on the table infront of me, and standing up from where I sat, walking over to the girl to help her.

"Let me help you with that." I spoke up, proceeding to put back the book she had been attemping to in the shelf in one easy motion, then getting some of the other books she held in her arms. She was a little caught of guard by my sudden act of kindness, but it was evident that she appreciated my help because she soon gave me a smile, and boy, was that smile tugging on my heart.

I gazed at her, more like gawked, I'm pretty sure, I hope she didn't see that, and noticed how... _beautiful_ she was.

Though her hair was all messy and bunned up in a hair tie, and her glasses were used more like a headband rather than, well, glasses, it didn't take away the fact her face had a glow to it and the fact she had a relieved and joyful twinkle in her eye.

 

"Sweet goodness, thank you." she shyly chuckled as she composed herself slightly. "Usually, I wouldn't need help, but I'm sorta in a rush and would really just like to get this over with so, thank you and uh... could you follow me... please?" She quickly spoke out, not actually leaving me with such a choice but to follow her because she soon started walking off.

As I followed her, she placed some books in some bookshelves and introduced herself. I smiled softly upon hearing her name, thinking it suited her well. I introduced myself to her as well, and she gave me as smile again, making me smile right back. She also added that she worked here, which is why she shouldn't need to be helped by someone enjoying themselves with the books the library offered.

"I'm sorry to further bother you sir," she started again, as she quickly moved and twirled around to but the books in their respective places. "It's just that I'm going to get _so_ late and you were already here so, thank you, and sorry again." she said as she grabbed the books I got from her and put them away.

I started to think she was merely placing them in random places because of how efficient what she was doing was, but she soon pulled out a book and clicked her tongue saying, "People just want to make your life so much harder don't they?" 

She then reshuffled the order of the books making me smile softly at her commitment. She turned to me and bashfully smiled, "I'm not a neat freak. I swear, I'm just... _commited."_ she said, making me flash a real smile.

 

I wanted to tell her I didn't think she was a neat freak, and that I thought she was commited too, but then a voice behind me spoke up as the librarian took the last book I held and put it on the top shelf.

"Sam," I turned around to look at the owner of the voice, Castiel, behind me. "I found the solution. It was quite simple too; it was disheartening to find out that all we had to do is--" Castiel stopped himself and turned to the person behind me.

His focused face, composed of knit brows and straight lips, melted into soft eyes and a small smile. "Samuel Winchester, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I felt my cheeks heat up as I quickly turned to the slightly smirking woman behind me and the equally expressioned angel to my other direction.

"Oh, no, I'm just the librarian. He was just being chivalrous and kind, helping me with my job and all." she said, pushing hair behind her ear. I felt my face continously heat up. "Oh, well, I'm sure Sam here can help you out with more things other than books." Castiel said with a genuine smile as the woman's face turned a shade red at the unintended innuendo, unnoticed by the  _innocent_ man.

"Welp, I think we should go now." I said, just wanting to get as far away from here as possible. "Wait to go, Castiel." I muttered under my breath as I pushed him away from the woman before he ruined everything else.

"Why do you say _'wait to go Castiel'_ in such a sarcastic tone. I was advertizing your--" "Shut the hell up, Cas."

* * *

"Dean, where are we going?" I asked my brother as we drove off to where I think we're driving off to

Dean knit his brows, quickly turned to me, then back to the road, "What the hell do you mean, _'where are we going?'_ The fuck-- the library."

I swallowed hard, just as I feard. "The same one we went to for the last case?"

Dean nodded simply, "Why?"

 _"Oh, good._  I'd like to apologize to the librarian. I did not intend to say an innuendo. Though, you probably should've told me it was one so much sooner, Sam." Castiel spoke up before I could tell Dean go to some other library.

 _"Innuedo?"_ Dean snickered.

I shot Castiel a look, just as Dean loudly laughed out. "Wow, leave it to my brother to have the hots over some saggy, ol' librarian."

I gave Dean an annoyed look, "Hey, no. The woman was actually beautiful, even in your taste, Dean." Castiel defended, in a _matter-of-fact_ tone.

I huffed and wiped my face in frustration. Dean chuckled, "Really? _Ha,_ I _really_ want to go to this library now."

  


Once we got there, there was no stopping the enthusiastic Dean from rushing into the library to find the _sexy_ librarian he had probably imagined.

"Castiel, can you not speak aloud everything you think of?" I said to the man who sat in the backseat, who had now been following us like a lost puppy. He frowned, "Alright." he said softly.

Dean had now been pacing around, assessing the area. "Dean, why don't we just do the damn research we came here to do, huh?" I said, pulling my brother to the side. He chuckled, "You're the researcher. Now, you do your thing while I look for your hot librarian." He said, moving away from me and scanning the room again.

"What are you to talking about?" Castiel interupted.

"Dean, for fuck's sake, just don't" I said, completely ignoring Cas. Dean completely ignored me just as well though. Why the fuck had it be me? "Dean." I said once. "Sam, what the _fuck?_ Cool it. I don't understand why you're so worked up. She's just a damn librarian, how _'beautiful'_ could she be?" My older brother said using air quotes when he said _beautiful._

I rolled my eyes at him, "Why the _fuck_ are _you_ so worked up?"

"Sam, Dean, now is not the time to be arguing." Castiel but in.

  


"Excuse me, uh, are you boys in need of something?" A voice of a woman spoke, making all three of us turn to the owner of it. 

It was her. She had that smile again, that smile that was tugging on my heart and the messy hair I think I now considered art. "Oh, it's you again." she said as she turned to me, then Dean, then Castiel.

"Sam, wasn't it?" Damn, even the way she said my name was amazing. She was wearing a shirt and jeans again but I never go to tell you how good they looked on her body. She had curves in all the right places and though she was dressed simply and in modest matter, didn't take away her appeal or beauty. I smiled, "Yeah." Dean bellowed, making me turn to him with hard eyes. "Dean Winchester, I'm his older brother." Dean said, stepping forward and licking his lips making her breath hitch and smile nervously. _Oh goodness no, the hell Dean?_

"And, I'm Castiel. I would like to apologize for the innuedo I said before, It was not in my intention I swear." Castiel said, pushing Dean aside to genuinely show his emotion to the librarian. Her cheeks turned red, "Oh... uh, thanks? It's... it's alright."

"Well-" I spoke up bht Castiel beat me to it. "My friend and I wish to acquire a book about urban legends. Where could we find books on those?" Castiel said making the woman's face light up, "Oh, it's over there-I could bring you there." she said, finding relief in Castiel's question.

  


We followed her to wherever she was headed, she and Castiel leading on, Dean and I following. "You're right, she's hot." Dean said making me slap him on the back of the head. "What the _fuck?"_ he said, then slapping me on the back of my head." It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything. I bet you don't even know if she's single or not." Dean said, making my mouth go dry.

 _"Fuckin'_ knew it. Such a _noob."_ he said in a victorious tone.

  


"Here we are. Legends, myths, and everything in between." The librarian said, stopping, and referring to an impressive looking bookshelf. "Thank you, _darlin'"_ Castiel said, making the woman smile. "Any time, _angel."_ she replied making Dean and I turn to each other in confusion.

She walked off, and I followed her movements until I she wasn't in my line of sight. "Pet names? How'd you manage that?" Dean asked, quizzically with knit brows.

"You boys know nothing about women, don't you?" Castiel chuckled. Dean joined in, "Well, I know more than _Romeo_ over here." he said, obviously referring to me. "Shut the hell up." I bit back.

"Well, if you don't ask her out, I will because she is one _sexy_ librarian." He said making anger boil up from inside me. "Shut up." I commanded. "Or what, Sam? Face it, even Castiel is better with the ladies than you. It's kinda sad, actually." Dean taunted.

"Fuck you." I muttered in my breath as I turned back to look for the woman. "That's what she wants."

  


I clenched my jaw and screwed my eyes shut. "Fine, just ask her out, Dean. I don't give a shit." I said, looking for a book we needed for research. There was silence in between us. After a minute or whatever, I turned around and saw that Dean was actually going to go and ask the librarian out. "Sam, for what it's worth-" Castiel started but I simply turned to him, shutting him up in the process.

  


I was now sitting in the same spot as I did yesterday, Castiel was sitting next to me, pretending that he was indeed researching to. I turned to him and spoke up, "Cas, you don't have to--" but he soon covered his face with the book he was reading, indicating he did not want to talk.

Great, I upset the unupsetable.

"Hey, Sam." I heard someone say next to me. I turned to the voice and saw it was her. "Uhh..." I said, putting the book down and standing from where I sat. "Hi." was all I mustered up as I fixed myself up.

"Your brother told me you had a question. I assume it's about the books, right?" she said with an expectant face. "Hey Cas, I need you to help me out with something." the voice of my brother said from behind me. I turned around and saw Castiel's face from confusion turn to an _I-get-it_ face. "Oh, yes, right, help." Castiel said turning to me to give an indescreet wink, making Dean face palm and pull him roughly away by the arm.

"You just ask that question of yours, Sam." Dean said walking away with Castiel.

  


The librarian laughed, "You three seem to be a mischevious bunch."

I chuckled, "Yeah. They're losers." She broke into a fit of laughter, I joined in. "Sorry." I added. She smiled, "It's fine."

"Well, okay. If you aren't too busy, maybe, you know after sorting out the books here and stuff, if, you know, you aren't going to be late for something else like last time-" "Oh, it was my mom's birthday. It happens only once a year." she cut in. "Right, right... you know, maybe you, you and I could.. _go out?"_ I said.

She smiled again, "Oh like, out, as in _outside_ or, out as in... on a date?" 

I smiled and narrowed my eyes, _"Weeelllll,_ out as in on a date."

She licked her lower lip and the bit it. "Alright. If I'm not too busy, aftee sorting books, and if it's not my mom's birthday, I'll go out with you." she teased then pulled out a pen from her pocket. She grabbed my hand and proceeded tk write numbers on my skin.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."


End file.
